csifandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Laurence Fishburne
Laurence Fishburne is een Amerikaanse acteur, toneelspeler, toneelschrijver, regisseur en producent. Hij is misschien het meest bekend voor zijn rol als Morpheus in de Matrix science fiction film trilogie, als Cowboy Curtis in de jaren '80 tv show Pee-Wee's Playhouse, en als zanger-muzikant Ike Turner in de biopic van Tina Turner What's Love Got To Do With It. Hij werd de eerste Afro-Amerikaanse man om Othello te portretteren in een film door een grote studio, toen hij verscheen in de verfilming in 1985 door Oliver Parker van het toneelstuk van Shakespeare. Van 2008 tot 2011 speelde hij Raymond Langston in de CBS misdaaddrama CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. Laurence heeft een Tony Award for Best Featured Actor In A Play gewonnen voor zijn prestaties in Two Trains Running (1992) en een Emmy Award for Drama Series Guest Actor voor zijn prestaties in TriBeCa (1993) Biografie Laurence is geboren in Augusta, Georgia, de zoon van Hattie Bell, een junior high school wiskunde en wetenschap leraar, en Laurence John Fishburne Jr., een jonge correctie officier. Zijn ouders scheiden in zijn jeugd, en hij verhuist met zijn moeder naar Brooklyn, New York, waar hij opgroeide. Zijn vader zag hem 1 keer per maand. Hij is afgestudeerd aan de Lincoln Square Academie in New York die in de jaren '80 de deuren sloot. Carrière Jaren '70 Laurence begon op 11 jarige leeftijd met acteren en kreeg zijn eerste baan in 1973 als een kortstondig lid van de Mod Squad, gevolgd door het spelen van Joshua Hall in de ABC soap One Life To Live. De meest memorabele jeugdrol van Laurence was in Cornbread, Earl and Me waarin hij een jonge jongen speelde die getuige was van de politie die een populaire high school basketbalster neerschoot. Laurence kreeg later een ondersteunende rol in Francis Ford Coppola's Apocalypse Now, waarin hij een 17-jarige matroos speelde met de bijnaam "Mr. Clean". Toen de productie in maart 1976 begon was hij 14 jaar oud, blijkbaar heeft hij gelogen over zijn leeftijd om de rol te krijgen. Het filmen duurde zo lang dat hij 17 jaar was toen het klaar was. Laurence had ook een gastrol als Corporal Dorsey in The Tooth Shall Set You Free. Jaren '80 Laurence bracht een groot deel van de jaren '80 op tv en op het toneel door. In de vroege jaren '80 werkte hij als uitsmijter bij punkrock clubs. Hij had een kleine rol in de veelgeprezen film van Steven Spielberg The Color Purple. Hij had ook een rol in de film The Cotton Club ''in 1984. Laurence had een terugkerende rol als Cowboy Curtis in de CBS show van Paul Reubens ''Pee-wee's Playhouse. Hij verscheen ook in de M*A*S*H* aflevering The Tooth Shall Set You Free als korporaal Dorsey. In Spenser: For Hire had hij een gastrol in de aflevering "Personal Demons" in het 2de seizoen. Hij verscheen als een misdadiger genaamd Cutter in Death Wish 2. Hij verscheen ook samen met Kevin Bacon in Quicksilver. Zijn toneelwerk bestond onder andere uit Short Eyes, en Loose Ends, ''beide geproduceerd in het Second Stage Theater in New York. Ook speelde hij in 1987 een rol in de 3de ''Nightmare on Elm Street. Laurence speelde luitenant Charlie Stobbs in Red Heat naast Arnold Schwarzenegger en James Belushi. Laurence verscheen ook als "Dap" in School Daze van Spike Lee. Jaren '90 In 1990 speelde hij Jimmy Jump in de omstreden King of New York, en in 1991 speelde Laurence in Boyz n the Hood. Het jaar daarop, in 1992, won hij een Tony Award voor zijn werk in Two Trains Running en een Emmy Award voor zijn prestaties in de openingsaflevering "The Box" van de kortstondige anthologiereeks tv drama TriBeCa. Hij speelde ook in Deep Cover met Jeff Goldblum. In 1993 krijg hij zijn eerste Oscar nominatie voor zijn vertolking van Ike Turner in What's Love Got To Do With It. Hij speelde de titelrol in Othello, de tweede Afro-Amerikaanse acteur die daarvoor werd gecast. In 1997 speelde Laurence in de science fiction horror Event Horizon naast Sam Neill. Laurence is misschien het meest bekend voor zijn rol als Morpheus, de hacker-mentor van Neo, gespeeld door Keanu Reeves, in de 1999 blockbuster science fiction film The Matrix. '' 2000-2010 Laurence bracht de stem van Thrax in ''Osmosis Jones in 2001. Laurence keerde terug als Morpheus in de Matrix sequels, The Matrix Reloaded en The Matrix Revolutions in 2003. Hij verscheen met Tom Cruise als Theodore Brassell in Mission: Impossible III. Laurence heeft op vier projecten samen met actrice Angela Bassett gewerkt. Hij zei dat "Een opwindend iets gebeurt als zij samenwerken. Ik heb het nog niet meegemaakt met iemand anders". In 2006 verschenen ze samen op het podium in een Pasadena Playhouse productie van August Wilson's Fences. Hij voorzag de stem van de verteller in de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, die werd uitgebracht op 23 maart 2007. In datzelfde jaar was hij de stem van de Silver Surfer in de film Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer. In april 2008 keerde Laurence terug op het podium in de Broadway productie van Thurgood, een nieuw toneelstuk van George Stevens Jr.. Thurgood opende op 30 april 2008 in het Booth Theater. Op 18 augustus 2008 werd gemeld dat Laurence Fishburne zich zou toevoegen aan de cast van CSI: Crime Scene Investigation nadat William Petersen de serie verliet. Laurence kwam tijdens seizoen 9 in de show. Het personage wordt geïntroduceerd als consultant op een zaak (19 Down), die later toetreedt tot het CSI-team. Laurence speelde in 2010 in Predators. Hij speelde met Jude Law, Gwyneth Paltrow, Matt Damon, en Marion Cotillard in Steven Soderbergh's Contagion. Laurence speelde ook in een one-man toneelstuk over Thurgood Marshall in het Kennedy Center. Op 7 juni 2011 kondigde Laurence aan dat hij CSI ging verlaten om terug te keren naar films en theater, en koos om zijn contract niet te verlengen en dat hij in seizoen 12 niet meer te zien zou zijn. Persoonlijke Leven Laurence trouwde met actrice Hajna O. Moss in 1985, in New York. Ze hebben samen twee kinderen: een zoon, Langston, geboren in 1987 en een dochter, Montana, geboren in 1991. Hajna en Laurence scheidde in de jaren '90. In 2010 werd gemeld dat Laurence de band met zijn dochter Montana had verbroken omdat zij begon met de hoofdrol in hardcore pornografische films. Laurence ontmoette actrice Gina Torres tijdens het filmen van The Matrix Reloaded. Zij waren verloofd in februari 2001 en trouwde op 22 september 2002 bij The Cloisters museum in New York. Op 8 januari 2007 kondigde de woordvoerder van Laurence, Alan Nierob, aan dat het paar hun eerste kind verwachtte. Een dochter, Delilah, werd geboren in juni 2007. Laurence woont in Hollywood en onderhoudt ook een verblijf in New York City, in het Castle Village Co-Op in de sectie Hudson Heights van Washington Heights. Categorie:Acteurs